did U read the fellowship diaries now for Smaville
by perejil tuk
Summary: what they write to their diarias and won't tell anyone else, find it out right HERE!! :D


I usually do diaries on the fellowship of the ring, but now I'll no one for Smallville, so here it is.  
  
Note: I don't own any of the characters, if I do owned them Lana would go to hell and Chloe would be with Clark or Lex.  
  
Pete:  
  
Today I got an extension of my dialog, now I can say 4½ lines per episode, GO ME!!  
  
Clark told me the truth about him being an alien, he told ME, NOT to LEX, weeeee!! This might get me a few more lines.  
  
I've extended this diary for too long. I don't have more lines, gotta go.  
  
Lana:  
  
Dear diary, today I lost my lipstick, so I had to bought a new one.  
  
A new guy appeared in Smallville, and as usual he became a new Lana Lang's stalker, I'm tired of all those persons stalking at me.. except for Clark.  
  
I discovered that Clark uses his telescope to watch me all day, every day, now that I know it I should give him a much better 'show'.  
  
Today I found a picture of my mom with a strange guy, I asked Nell about it, and she told me that the guy was just one of my mom's stalkers. Apparently is in our blood being stalk. Well, gotta go now.  
  
Memorandum: break up with Whitney.  
  
Clark:  
  
Today Boromir tried to take the ring away from me, but i.. sorry, wrong story. See if I can't confuse Chloe with that.  
  
Today I almost told Lana how I feel about her. again, this might be like the.. 11th time this week, but who's counting. Also I almost kissed Chloe.. again, for like the 7th time. Maybe I really have to choose one of them. I'll think about it, this might not be fair for neither of them. but who cares, I'm the important one here, I'm Clark Kent.  
  
I also realize something really important today, I, Clark Kent, am the best looking guy in all Smallville, and I'm also the hottest one.. I'm the prettiest, and not just Smallville, maybe from the world, I'm even better than that little gay elf 'Legolas', and I don't need any special product for my hair! Take that you wuss!!!!! I got a better body and a much better ass!!  
  
Lex:  
  
Today I had an argue with my dad.. again, I have more argues with my dad a day than the times Clark tries to declare to Lana in a month!! I'm starting to think that our father/son relationship isn't very healthy, well..  
  
Clark keeps on having secrets behind my back, I know it! Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. but that doesn't mean that he don't have them. Well, I'll have to make him tell me, it's not like he's from another planet.  
  
I went to the Talon for a cup of coffee today, which might be obvious, considering that it's a coffee shop.. whatever. The thing is that I ran into Clark's hot friend Chloe.. she's really HOT! I kinda like her, but I should wait a few years to tell her, because right now.. well, I could go to jail. DAMN YOU STUPID LAWS!!  
  
Chloe: Today I tried to see how deep was a pit, but Gandalf reproach me for it.. and later he died.  
  
Oh, sorry, I though that I had to write Pippin's diary.. ok, never mind, I'm Chloe Sullivan.. damn you Clark!!  
  
Well, today I run into Lex Luthor at the Talon, that guy is HOT!!! I would love him to pay any attention to me, but NO, I'm just a little girl for him ='(, but 6 years aren't much.. I should wait a few years.  
  
Well, I also develop a new theory on the meteor rocks, but again, nobody paid any attention to it. Oh yeah, while I was at the Torch's office I received and e-mail from.. JUSTIN! That kinda freaked me out, but he apologize for everything that happened in that incident few time ago. I should think about it, he's HOT! =Þ  
  
Jonathan:  
  
The other day I almost killed Lex Luthor.. almost again =(. And again Clark appeared out of nowhere with his goddamn super high speed, and now also with a new goddamn super power, DAMN HIM! I swear the day that he got those super powers that won't let me killed a goddamn Luthor! If it wasn't for Clark's intromission I would have killed Lex Luthor once and for all. I gotta have a serious conversation with Clark about letting me do what I wanted to.  
  
Also, today are two weeks with NO SEX! I can't take this anymore, I need to talk with Martha, she can't do this to me, SHE'S MY BITCH!!  
  
Martha:  
  
Yeay! Today are two weeks without any sex. I'm gonna prove Jonathan that I'M NOT HIS BITCH!!  
  
I'm starting to think that I'm less important to this series than Pete, that little punk.. oh, well, he does not appear in the Superman series!! I do, 'cause I'm Clark's mother, and Pete is just one of his old high school friends, hahahah. ..well, his adoptive mother, but still his mother, I raised him!  
  
EAT DIRT PETE!! 


End file.
